


The Marble Bath

by gaurdian9sunshine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaurdian9sunshine/pseuds/gaurdian9sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clair Trevelyan comes home to Skyhold and takes a bath, and she asks Cullen to join her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marble Bath

Clair just got back from the elven temple the night before. Very late. She barely had enough energy to get up to her room, let alone see Cullen. He was sleeping when she got back anyway. She didn’t wake him. She slept a long time before waking up. She didn’t even get a bath along the way.   
She decides to draw up a bath. After the water has filled the tub, she slips her clothes off and steps in. The water is very hot but soothes her sore body.   
She washes her hair. Only submerging herself in the tub when she has to.   
She hears footsteps coming up her stairs, a familiar clank of metal and heavy armor. A smile crosses her face. She has been wanting to see him for over a week now, and hearing him walk up the stairs fills her with joy. Cullen opens the door and walks in, climbing the rest of the stairs, and turns the corner. He sees her across the room and a blush covers his face as he turns his eyes away quickly.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to..” he says as he starts to descend the stairs. Her mind races. She does not want him to leave.  
“Come back! It’s ok. I um..” she says. He turns to her with his eyes looking at the ground, trying to give her privacy. She doesn’t know what came over her. She never acts like this.   
“Umm, Cullen? This is ah.. rather forward and I can’t believe I am going to ask, but would you like to join me?” She can almost hear his mind racing, him trying to come up with a coherent response. She wishes she could see his face clearly.  
“I.. well. Yes.” He pauses for a moment to steady himself. He takes his mantle off and puts it on the couch. Clair keeps her eyes on him, not willing to look away. He unclasps his metal chestplate and removes it. His eyes drift over to the tub and sees she is staring at him. Even after his eyes met hers, she still wasn’t able to look away. Redness creeps up over her cheeks, and a smile stretches itself across her face.  
He removes the layers of padding and clothes from his torso, exposing his chest. Not wanting to show her excitement, Clair sinks lower in her huge tub, with just her eyes just above the waterline. He walks over to where the tub is.   
“Could you scoot up, please?” he asks, his voice shaky.  
“Of course.” She moves forward in the tub. He removes his breeches and steps into the hot water. Her back is to him. He takes the scented soap and the washcloth and begins washing her back. He starts with her neck. She peers over her shoulder to see him, and he caresses his fingers across her cheek.   
He moves the washcloth to her left shoulder first. Lightly brushing his fingers over her skin. Clair is captivated. She thought she was relaxed before he joined her, but now, there is no comparison. She closes her eyes.   
He moves the cloth down her arm. He does the same for her right shoulder and arm as well. He gently caresses her neck, starting at the back, moving the cloth around to her throat. He moves slowly.   
She did not expect this to happen when she woke up this morning.   
“The water is getting cold,” he says. She opens her eyes.   
“I can fix that.” He can feel her magic warming the water around them, her body radiating with heat. A few seconds later, the water feels like it had just been poured.   
He continues to wash her back, being gentle with her large scar across her back. She recalls the first time when he seen the scar. She was terrified and worried, but not this time. This time she relaxes and is calm. She shivers a little when he places a kiss at the crook of her neck. He works his way to the small off her back with the washcloth and her bottom.   
“Move closer.” he says with more confidence than earlier. She tries to move closer, but the tub is slippery. She loses her grip on the side and turns. Her hands trying to find something to hold on to. One of her hands finds the side of the tub, but the other ends up on Cullen’s chest. They both start laughing.  
She quickly untangles herself, and his lips finds hers. She is taken up in their softness. He moves his hands to the small of her back to bring her closer to him, not removing his lips from hers. She places her legs lay on top of his. She can feel his erection on her thigh. They both move closer to the other one, Clair wishing her lips were still on his, but she also want to be as physically close to Cullen as possible. She puts her hand in the water to find his cock. She moves her hand up and down his length and he moans. She moves herself closer to his cock, and feels him at her lips. He sheaths himself in her wetness and heat, and her back arches back. She leans forward, burying her head into the crook of his neck, her breathing erratic.   
He kisses her neck and shoulder. She has never felt like this before. She never thought that she would have anyone like this in her life. But she does, and she is thankful.   
Their pace is slow, but intimate. She is able to take him in more fully and deeply than she has ever before. Both their breathing comes out as gasps and moans.   
She savors their closeness. She wraps her arms around his torso for leverage and starts to move. He moves his fingers through her wet hair and kisses her neck.   
Her movements are slow and deliberate. Sweat covers her brow, and Cullen wipes it away with his thumb. They are both moaning the other’s name. She arches her back when she comes. Caught up in this moment, their moment, she feels happy. Blissful even.   
She increased her pace after. He comes moments later. His back stiffens and he spills himself inside of her.   
She waits until he relaxes, separates herself from him, and slides to the other side of the tub. A month ago, she would’ve been blushing, or at least embarrassed, but not anymore. What has changed? Everything has. She has always closed herself off, never allowing herself to be vulnerable with anyone, except him. She was vulnerable with him, but that is ok, she feels safe with him. She never exposed herself like this to anyone before. She can’t imagine it being anyone else but him.   
A smile inches across her face.   
“Clair?”  
“Yes, sweetheart?”  
“Whaat diid you just call me?” Cullen says, tripping over the words.  
“Sorry.. I umm. Should I not call you that?” she says, worried she might’ve messed up their moment.  
“No! I like it.. it just..” he says. She smiles at him.  
“I am glad you like it.” she says, relieved he approves.  
“Clair? I think you look beautiful.”  
Clair looks down at the water, blush covering much of her face again. “I.. um.. really?”   
“Really.”   
A shy smile stretches across her face, and looks back up at him. He is smiling shyly also. She steps out of the tub and grabs her towel as she hears someone coming up the stairs. Maker, now? She hears a knock at the door and she hears it open.   
“Your Worship? I come with-”  
“Don’t come up the stairs.” she says coldly.  
“You have a meeting in ten minutes with-”  
“It doesn’t matter who it is. Tell them I will be there, and next time, wait until I say come in.”  
“Yeess, Your Worship! I am going.” the messenger says, mildly terrified, as he walks out the door.  
“You scared that man half to death. Did you hear him?” Cullen says, with surprise in his voice.   
“Yes, that’s the point. I don’t want anyone to think they can just walk in here without asking.”  
Cullen steps out of the tub then, and walks over to her and takes the towel. “Am I am exception to this rule?” he leans in, kissing her.   
She breaks away from the kiss and says, “I think you may be one of the few exceptions. Yes.” She turns around to take her clothes on her desk and gets dressed for her meeting.  
“Stay up here as long as you like. I’ll be up as soon as I can.” she says as she walks over to the stairs and descends to go to her meeting.


End file.
